Dare you to Move
by Twisted-Chickie
Summary: Set after 'To wish impossible things' BL, NH, JP
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Dare you to move  
  
Author: Twisted Chickie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Brooke's pregnant and Lucas is the Father, Haley is having doubts about her relationship with Nathan and Nikki is back in town, interfering with Jake and Peyton's life.  
  
Pairings: Nathan/Haley, Jake/Peyton, /Lucas/Brooke  
  
Author's Note: This is my first try at a novel length One Tree Hill fan fic. Look for an update at least once a week, if I have time you may get more. The title of the story is taken from the song 'Dare you to Move' by Switchfoot. Oh yeah, I don't own anything OTH related. Don't sue me.  
  
"Welcome to the planet, Welcome to existence, Everyone's here, everyone's here, Everybody's watching you now, Everybody waits for you now, What happens next? What happens next?" 'Dare you to Move' Switchfoot  
  
He hadn't slept that night. Not that sleep mattered. Sleep pretty much went out the window when Brooke told him she was pregnant. Everything else in the world went out the window when Brooke told him she was pregnant. He softly moved a strand of hair from her face. She was sleeping now. She had had a few days to process the fact that she was pregnant, sleep could come to her. But Lucas hadn't. He was still a wreck.  
  
Brooke was a wreck too of course. After she had told him about her pregnancy she had cried for what seemed to be hours. Lucas hadn't cried yet. The tears were there but they wouldn't come out. He knew he had to play the role of the strong one. He would have to take care of her. She could cry and break down. But he couldn't. He would be brave. Because she needed him to be. But the truth was, he was scared. There were a lot of thing Lucas Scott was prepared to deal with and fatherhood wasn't one of them. The thought of it terriffered him. And now he was facing it. And he couldn't deal.  
  
But he was going to have to.  
  
So he had sat there the whole night, at her house watching her sleep. He had spent the night trying to rationalize everything in his head, trying to make things better. Trying to make himself less horrified. But he had failed. Things weren't better. Nothing had been rationalized and he was still scared out of his mind.  
  
Brooke began to stir, waking up from her fragile sleep. For a spilt second she couldn't remember the events of the past few days. For a spilt second she was close to care free. Then everything came flooding back into her memory. And god, she wished it hadn't.  
  
She opened her eyes, surprised to see Lucas's looking over her.  
  
'Hey.' He said in his soft voice.  
  
She faked a smile and sat up in her bed. 'You stayed.'  
  
'Were else would I go?' He said and took her hand into his, looping there fingers together.  
  
Brooke felt a sinking feeling in her gut as Lucas did this. They weren't a couple anymore. He wasn't her boyfriend and she sure as hell wasn't his girlfriend. He had put a stop to that. And now here he was, holding her hand. She had wanted him to do that again for so long, and he was finally doing it again. But it wasn't real. She knew he wasn't there because he wanted to be. Despite all that he had done Lucas was still a noble person. He was here because he felt like he had to be.  
  
'You don't have to do this. I don't want you to be here unless you want to be.' She said weakly.  
  
'Brooke, I want to be.'  
  
'I'm not doing this to try to get you back. I'm not. I wouldn't do that. I'm not that type of girl.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'So let's not pretend that were ok, Cause were not. You don't want me. And this, this isn't going to change that.'  
  
Lucas nodded, he leaned over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 'I want to be here Brooke. I'm going to be there. No matter what,' He whispered into her ear.  
  
Brooke wanted to pull away from him, she wanted him to leave. But she couldn't bring herself to move from his embrace. All she could do was cry.  
  
And all he could do was try his hardest not to.  
  
*** Haley looked around Nathan's half furnished apartment and smiled. It was Saturday mourning and she was sitting on the floor of her boyfriend's brand new apartment eating a breaking that he had made himself.  
  
Who would have thought huh?  
  
'So you still haven't told me how your night with Lucas went.' Nathan said in between bites of his pancakes.  
  
Haley found herself smiling again. 'It was....fun. Me and Lucas haven't had fun together for a while you know?'  
  
'Not too much fun I hope.' Nathan responded in his half playful half worried voice. Haley couldn't help but smile to herself, sensing the jealously in his voice. It was cute, really.  
  
'Not too much.' He smiled over at her and brought his lips to hers, giving her quick kiss, both there lips were slightly sticky from the syrup but it still took her breath away.  
  
'How about you and Peyton. You didn't put that bed to good use did you?' She tired to sound playful as well but it came out sounding almost as worried as his voice had.  
  
He took the last bite of his pancakes and then began to pick at her plate. 'Nope, it's still waiting for you.'  
  
Haley felt a sting go down her spine as he said that. She knew he was kidding but a part of her couldn't help but feel guilty. Nathan was not a virgin. To him sex wasn't such a big deal. But to her it was. It was a huge deal. She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't have it until she was in love. And she loved Nathan she really did. So why was she still waiting?  
  
'You make good pancakes.' Haley said, trying to change the subject.  
  
'I do, don't I?' He smiled once again and kissed her, this time deeper then the first.  
  
'I love you.' Haley said in whisper as his lips parted from hers.  
  
Nathan's eyes grew wider then she had ever seen them before.  
  
Haley could almost feel her heart stop.  
  
*****  
  
You're not going into here just to see him. Peyton told herself as she walked into Karen's Café. You want coffee. And if Jake just happens to be working this mourning then all the better. He's your friend. That's all either of you want. You don't have a thing for him. You just want coffee.  
  
She had been convincing herself of this all mourning. And she thought she had it down pat. And then she saw him. Jake was working behind the counter. There were not too many people there, granted that it was a Saturday mourning. So he was kind off just standing there waiting for someone to come up and order something. He looked up at her and smiled. She felt goose bumps run up and down her body.  
  
When she made her way up to him, his causal smile returned.  
  
'Hey Peyton.' His voice was tried, but friendly.  
  
'Hey.' She quickly ordered a coffee and a bagel, even though she wasn't really all that hungry.  
  
Jake began working on her order and despite herself she began to talk. 'So um, how was your date last night? I mean did you give that girl her dollars worth?  
  
'I saw that you bidding on me there for a little bit.' He replied, not answering her question.  
  
'Yeah I was. I um, have a thing for birds.'  
  
Jake laughed. 'Charity, Peyton it was for charity,' He then brought her order to her.  
  
'And nothing to do with the fact you like kinda like girls swooning over you in your bird suit?' She retorted.  
  
Another smile came to his face. She felt one on hers too. She could see him thinking for a moment and then he spoke again.  
  
'Karen? Can I take a few minutes off?' He asked, his eyes still on Peyton.  
  
Karen stepped out from the back room. A small smile came on her face when she saw Peyton. 'Yeah sure, I'll take over.'  
  
Jake looked back over at her and smiled. 'Thanks.' Then he turned back to Peyton. 'Can I talk to you about something?'  
  
Peyton swallowed. 'Yeah sure.'  
  
They took a seat in the back of the café. Jake seemed nervous. 'Jenny's Mom is back in town.' He said still trying to sound casual. But Peyton could see the hurt and fear in his eyes as the words came out. 'She wants us to be a.....a family.'  
  
Peyton looked down at her food, suddenly beginning to feel sick. 'Oh...'  
  
'But I don't want to be. I mean I don't want her to be in Jenny's life....or mine I don't think I do anyway.' He was trying to make eye contact with her but Peyton wasn't ready for that.  
  
'Why are you telling me this Jake?'  
  
'Cause I need someone to talk too. And....your....we're....'  
  
'Friends.' She answered for him.  
  
'Yeah.' Jake nodded. 'If you don't want to talk about it then....'  
  
'No.' Peyton cut him off. 'No you can talk to me about it....about her. I mean.' The sick feeling wouldn't go away. She looked up at him, his eyes pouring over her, 'I'm here for you Jake...If you need me.'  
  
'I think I'm going to need you.' He said. Looking down for a moment and then looking back at her. There eyes meeting and Peyton could feel her heart skip a beat. 'Want some bagel?' She pushed her plate over to him. He smiled and took a piece of it. His hands briefly brushing hers and he did so.  
  
You did come here to see him. You do have a thing for him. You don't want him to be just your friend. She admitted to herself.  
  
Peyton Sawyer had done some stupid things in her life. But falling for a guy with a kid who still had feelings for the girl who broke his heart. Was by far, the dumbest. 


	2. Stupid Me

A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I mean really I wasn't expecting so many. Sorry that there were a few grammar errors in the story, I don't have a beta and spell check does not get everything I guess. Please keep on R/R it really makes my day! Oh and I know it's a little short but with these first few chapters I'm just trying to set up the plot lines.  
  
Lyrics: Sarah McLachlan "Stupid"  
  
"Love has made me a fool  
It set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
Unable to speak  
Except to cry out and wait for your answer  
But you come around in your time  
Speaking of fabulous places  
Create an oasis  
Dries up as soon as you're gone  
You leave me here burning  
In this desert without you"  
  
Silence can be deafening. Haley had never really thought much about that statement until now. She felt her heart beating though her shirt as Nathan looked down on the floor, refusing to look at her.  
  
He doesn't love me back. She told herself. Letting all the embarrassment, seep though her. The heartbreak too. She got up from the floor just determined to make it past the door. Get the hell out of there, she told herself and then you can cry. But for the life of her she wouldn't let him see her cry. 'I've gotta go.' She said to him her voice shaking just like her hands, and legs where.  
  
'Haley...' He started, trying to search for words, but there were no words to say really. What can you tell someone after they say they love you but that you love them back? And Nathan, he just wasn't ready to say them. But he didn't want to hurt Haley either. God he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Grabbing her coat off a chair she looked over at him. 'I'll see you later.....alright....I mean if you want too see me. But I have to go right now...'  
  
'Haley, please don't leave.' Nathan pleaded standing up and walking over to her. He could see her slowly falling apart and it tore him up inside to see her like this. Just tell her you love her, a voice told him.  
  
'Bye Nathan.' She whispered and walked out the door. Making a note to slam it.  
  
Nathan starred at the door for a long time, his whole life running though his mind. The good times, the bad. Every emotion he had ever felt came back to him in those moments, anger, fear, happiness, those came around a lot. But love, love only came to mind when he thought of Haley. It was in that moment he realized.  
  
'I love you too.' He whispered to the door.  
  
"It's all I can do to hang on  
To keep me from falling  
Into old familiar shoes....  
Everything changes  
Everything falls apart  
Can't stop to feel myself losing control  
But deep in my senses I know"  
  
Brooke was hungry; the eating for two thing must be true. She thought half bitterly as she scanned over her pantry. Lucas was upstairs taking a shower and she knew that she must have been really upset because the urge to jump in there with him hadn't stuck her yet. In fact the thought of doing so repulsed her. I just want food, she thought.  
  
She took out a box of pop tarts and stuck two in the toaster. She heard footsteps coming from the living room. Shower must be done. Sure enough there emerged Lucas.  
  
'I knew my brother's clothes would fit you.' She said to him.  
  
'Yeah they'll do for now. Look Brooke I should be getting home. I called my Mom last night and told her I was crashing at Haley's. She gonna call over there if I don't get home soon.'  
  
Brooke nodded. 'I already told you, go when you want.'  
  
'You gonna be ok?' He began to walk closer to her and Brooke felt herself winch.  
  
'I'll be fine....' She smiled despite herself as she saw the concerned look on his face. 'God Lucas, I'm ok. No more crying. I just......I'm scared you know?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm going to tell my Mom tonight. Have you.....'  
  
'Told my parents? No. I know I'm going to have to but...well when I see them I'll make sure to say something.'  
  
Lucas looked unsure of what to do next. 'I'll come by later on today.'  
  
'Well don't do me any favors.' She responded.  
  
Lucas walked closer to her and softly kissed her on the side of her head. What the hell is he thinking? She thought angrily. And what the hell am I thinking for letting him touch me?  
  
'We're not alright.' She whispered to him again.  
  
'I know, but we're going to be.' He looked at her for a few more moments and then left.  
  
Brooke looked around the house as she heard the door slam. There she was, one girl all alone in a big lonely house. As always. She put her hand on her stomach. Well maybe not all alone.  
  
Turning back to the toaster she saw that her pop tarts were done.  
  
"How stupid could I be?  
A simpleton can see  
That you're not good for me  
But you're the only one I see"  
  
'You wanna get back to work?' Karen asked, her voice wasn't mad and there was a slight smile on her face. Jake smiled and got back behind the counter. Amazed that he wasn't being fired or a least yelled at. After all he had just spent the last hour or so telling Peyton his whole story with Nikki.  
  
Peyton. She was even more amazing then the not being fired. Time had flown by for him as he told her what happened but it must have seemed longer for her. But she didn't complain, or judge, hell she didn't even talk much. But she listened. That's all she really needed to do.  
  
He had been thinking of her a lot more lately. Which was strange, Peyton Sawyer wasn't a person he had ever thought much about. She was always kinda just there. Nathan's girl or later on Lucas's girl. But she was never really in his life. Until now. There friendship had kinda sprung up on him, he was not even really sure how to started or even when, but it had. And he was glad for it Peyton was a great person. She was kind, funny, creative, and beautiful. He stopped himself there. Beautiful was bad, beautiful gets you into trouble. Beautiful led to feelings, feelings led to actions and actions led to more bad stuff. Most of beautiful led to complicated. And the last thing Jake needed was more complications. He already had too much to deal with. And the last thing he needed was feelings for an already very complicated girl.  
  
Looking up he saw Peyton's car go by the window. It was going faster then a bat out of hell, as always. He felt a small smile come to his face.  
  
And then he realized that the last time he had smiled like that was when he met Nikki.  
  
Complications. You don't need anymore of those, Jake said to himself. 


End file.
